The Third Child
by AnnaSelene
Summary: Bree has a third child and makes out with her friend...


The Third Child

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Catherine Nicole a.k.a. Nix.

Summary: What if Bree had another daughter but she is also gay like her son and the hidden reason why she disapproved of her children's sexuality at **first**.

**Introduction:**

Catherine Nicole; also known as Nix in Wisteria Lane. Nix was Bree's third child and second daughter (Andrew is 20, Daniel is 18 and Nix is 17). Nix didn't really like her name that much because 1) Catherine Nicole is her real name but everyone calls her Nix. Catherine Nicole means "Innocent and Feminine Being" that's why the supposedly Catherine changed her name into Nix and 2) among Bree's children, Nix is the only one who has two names instead of one. Everyone knows her as Nix but sometimes her mother would call her Kate which Nix finds bothering. Nix is a loving daughter but there is a flaw; Nix is a lesbian and a tomboy. She often dates other girls but it was rare for Nix to bring them home and introduce them to her mom. Bree on the other hand, is saddened by this because Andrew and Nix (her first born and her youngest), are both gay leaving Daniel the only straight child of Bree. It saddened Bree at first but one thing is different about Nix is that she loves her mother very much and sometimes she helps around the house for Bree to finish her housework earlier; which makes Bree happy. Bree loved that nix helped around the house and that she respects her mother unlike her two older siblings. Though Bree is usually against violence but when someone talks something bad about her and Nix hears about it, Nix will instantly beat the person up. There was a time when Andrew shouted at Bree Nix told her brother not to shout at Bree because she's a mother and all. But Andrew just mumbled something under his breath; Nix flew a punch on her brother's face. She reminded him to respect their mother. Bree scolded Nix for hitting her OLDER brother but in a way, Bree was touched on what Nix did. Though Nix was rough around the edges, she loves her mom very much. But, one trait that Bree loves about nix is that she is very understanding; especially in times of crisis and/or something. When Bree is upset or something; Nix finds ways to make her happy or give her a smile or two. Bree always reminded and assured her children that she has no favorites, it was still pretty obvious that Nix is/will always be her favorite. As time went by, Bree and everyone in Wisteria Lane came to accept her children's sexual orientation.

**Chapter 1:**

It was accustomed for Bree to wake up and check her children's rooms if they stayed the night, or something. It was a rule in the house that if Bree was still asleep, the person going out should leave a note or something. She started with Andrew's room, then in Daniel's and finally in Nix's room. When she checked Nix's room, it seemed normal until Nix, shifted her body and embraced a person in her bed. Bree also noticed that the two women are naked under the covers and the room smelled like sex. Bree knew that this was one of Nix's many girlfriends. So, she crept up in Nix's room and said; "Nix, the sun is up. WAKE UP!" With that, Bree stormed out of Nix's room while Nix found her robe and followed her mother downstairs in the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Bree stood near the counter and asked, "Who was that?"

"Oh, that was Jennifer, but everyone calls her Jen. She's my girlfriend. She uhm, spent the night because she got locked out of their house last night." Nix replied with a grin.

"Do you expect me to believe that?"

"Yep and now I have to go cause you are not suppose to find out. Pretend that this is just a figment of your imagination" Nix replied giving her mother a wink before heading up stairs to her room. But as she exited the kitchen Bree noticed that something was not right. While Nix exited the kitchen, Bree noticed that Nix massaged her left shoulder with her right hand.

"Honey……"

"Yes, mom?"

As Bree approached, she asked "What happened to your –" The she tugged Nix's sleeve down. She noticed that there were bite marks that still looked fresh. "Is that what I think it is?"

Nix brought back her sleeve to hide the marks and said, "Yeah, well, uhm, it was actually made by Jen, from last night. But hey, look on the bright side, at least no matter how many women I sleep with, I will never get pregnant." With that, Nix winked and smirked as she climb up the stairs to check on Jen. But as Nix entered the room, Jen was gone but all that Nix found was a note. So Nix got the note and it said:

_Sorry I had to leave but I heard you and your mother talking so I got scared. Sorry if I went without saying goodbye. I might send you an SMS later. Last night was great, as always. I love you. – Jen_

Nix placed the note on top of her bed side table near the calendar. Nix noticed that it was her mother's poker game with the other housewives and that it was her mother's turn to host today's poker game. Nix asked permission from Bree no to go to school because her body was sore from the night before. Since Bree understands her daughter's sexuality she allowed her to stay at home and play poker but under one condition; Nix must help serve and clean up after the poker game. Nix agreed since it was just a piece of cake to help around the house.

**Chapter 2:**

As Lynette, Susan and Gabriel came; they were shocked why Nix was home because they knew that Nix was SUPPOSED to be in school. So Bree explained why Nix was there. As promised, Nix helped her mother in preparing the table and the like. Nix sat between her mother and Gabriel. Susan next to Gabriel and Lynette sat between Susan and Bree.

Before the played, Gabriel tied her hair with a 'hair stick'.

"Wow Gabby, you're starting to get the hang of using that hair stick of yours." Bree commented.

"Thanks Bree, you know, it's a good way to tie your hair without creasing your hair unlike using a pony tail." Gabriel giggled.

As the five of them were playing, little did Gabriel know Nix's hand was on top of Gabriel's thigh. Gabriel shot a glance at Nix. Nix, on the other hand, withdrew her hand and focused on the game. Since the beginning of the game, Nix was giving "eye sex" to Gabriel. Gabriel was fully aware of Nix's sexuality so as much as possible she did not encourage it. On the other hand, it was hard for Gabriel not to acknowledge it because there was something in Nix that made her core hot. As time went by, Gabriel couldn't take the "eye sex" any longer and said, "Uhm, if you guys don't mind, I think I need a bathroom break."

"Oh, uhm, can you just use the bathroom upstairs, in Nix's room? There is something wrong with the bathroom here downstairs. If you don't mind", Bree answered.

"Oh, okay. I don't mind. Nix, can you kindly me to your room?" Gabriel asked.

"Sure thing Mrs. Solis, anything for you." Nix replied as she smirked and gestured her hand to show the way.

Gabriel walked ahead of Nix, and started climbing up the stairs. Before Nix started climbing the stairs, she shot a look at her mother. Knowing what she had just done and what her daughter has in mind, Bree suddenly shouted, "NIX, DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT! DON'T YOU DARE!" After this, Bree smirked and just shook her head.

Nix climbed up the stairs, she noticed that Gabriel was already waiting for her. As Nix reached the top of the stair case, Gabriel asked, "So, where's your room?"

"Here, and sorry about the mess, I really didn't think that someone would come in here."

"Oh, don't worry about that honey. It doesn't matter." Gabriel said entering the bathroom and closing the door. Nix on the other hand waited in her room outside her bathroom.

**Chapter 3:**

'_Wow, I couldn't believe that even a room so messy, she still could maintain a clean bathroom. But I could not imagine Nix so, hot today. Shit! What am I saying? I can't fall for Nix, I USED have a husband. But on the other hand, it was still good that Nix decided to stay thanks to that girlfriend of hers she stays here at home and play poker with us. I think it's time Nix had a taste of a real woman and not just a girl that she picked up from school.' _Gabriel thought. Then Gabriel shouted, "Nix, you still out there?"

"Uhm, Yes Mrs. Solis. Is something wrong?"

As Gabriel sensed that Nix was close, she suddenly opened the door, pulled Nix in and slamming her in the cold hard walls of the bathroom. Gabriel held Nix tightly be the shoulders and just stared her down. Then Gabriel kissed Nix passionately and loosened her grip on Nix's shoulders. Nix, being taller than the other woman, she snaked a hand on Gabriel's hair and pulled her 'hair stick' letting her hair fall in her shoulders. Then with all of Nix's strength, she exchanged positions with Gabriel pinning her to the wall. Nix removed Gabby's top and snaked her hand in Gabby's jeans and reaching for her core. "You are so beautiful", Nix said while she was massaging Gabby's folds. "Ugh, Nix, That feels so good", Gabby replied barely a whisper. Then Nix kissed Gabby then pressed down on Gabby's clit giving her release. It was a good thing though that Nix thought of kissing Gabby to muffle her screams, unfortunately, Gabby moved her mouth to scream out Nix's name. Then Gabby returned the favor by slamming Nix in the wall face first. "Nix, that was great but you have to know that its not just men I slam against the wall." Gabby whispered in Nix's ear giving Nix a tingle in her spine. Nix was supposed to turn around and give Gabby a round two but Gabby pressed herself against Nix's body with all her strength with a loud thump. Nix was supposed to try again but when she saw the look of Gabby with her peripheral vision, she decided to comply. When Gabby was sure that Nix would do everything her way, she then removed Nix's shirt. Nix turned her head to kiss Gabby. Then Gabby started to trail light kisses down Nix's neck to her left shoulder, while she snaked a hand in Nix's pants and panties. Nix started moaning loudly that the two women feel that they can be heard from downstairs. As Gabby started stroking Nix's folds, she also started nipping Nix's neck close to the collar bone. "God Nix, I love how you feel. Are you really that wet for me? I'm flushed." Gabby said between bites. Nix knew that if she lets Gabby continue biting her, she would start wearing turtle necks but at this point in time, Nix didn't really care. So she just moaned in reply. "Do you want this Nix?" Gabby whispered. Nix just moaned and bucked her hips in reply. With that, Gabby stroked Nix's folds faster but suddenly, without warning, Gabby stroked on Nix's clit giving her release. Not long after, Gabby released too and leaned her head against Nix's shoulder. When both women had caught their breath, Nix finally said; "God Mrs. Solis, that was amazing! Maybe we could schedule another time?"

"Sure honey, just call me before you come to the house and if you promise to keep this our little secret." Gabriel replied with her head still on Nix.

Then Nix turned around embracing Gabriel and said with a smile; "Of course, I still have a girlfriend remember, Jen? We certainly don't want her to know that I just had amazing sex with one of my mom's cutest friends. Don't we?"

"Of course we don't." Gabriel replied with a giggle.

"Now, if it's ok with you. I think my mom; Mrs. Scavo and Mrs. Mayer might be wondering why it took you so long to use the bathroom."

When it finally hit them why they were in the bathroom in the first place; they started to look for their clothes around the bathroom floor. But it still they were a little delayed because Nix can't seem to stop kissing Gabriel, which Gabriel liked. When they were done gathering their clothes, Nix and Gabriel exited the bathroom then Nix's room. When they were about to go down the stairs, Nix heard a voice that was moaning and screaming from her mother's room but she didn't mind it at first because she had to take care of Gabriel first. So when they both got down, they noticed that all of them were gone but everything was still NOT in order. Nix knew something happened but she didn't tell Gabriel about it yet instead she walked her to their door. Before Nix opened the door for Gabriel, she gave her a good bye kiss. Then, Gabriel walked out the door with a smile on her face. Nix watched as Gabby walked a few blocks out of their house before she closed the door. Then Nix heard a strange screaming and moaning sound coming from her mother's room. So she went up her room and listened who her mom was screwing She was certain it must be a certain someone if her mom sounded like she was having the best sex of her life. Before Nix could press her ear in the door, she heard, in her mother voice; "Oh God! Please Lynette! Faster! Faster! YEES!!!!!" Now, Nix was sure that her mother was screwing Lynette Scavo, one of her mom's closest friends. When Nix realized that her mom was into these kinds of relation ships, she decided to go down stairs and tidy up the place while her mother enjoyed her little private time.

**Chapter 4:**

**When Nix and Gabby excused themselves go to the bathroom, and started screwing each other, here's what happened downstairs:**

As soon as they heard Nix's door close, Bree just smiled and shook her head.

"Why, what's wrong?" Lynette asked.

"Nothing, its just nothing." Bree replied.

Suddenly they heard a loud thump from upstairs, assuming that it was coming from nix's room. The three looked up in the ceiling and shook their heads in unison. Then Susan stoop up and said; "Guys, I think I need to go. I just remembered that I have a deadline to catch. Sorry."

"Oh, okay, let me walk you to the door and, don't apologize." Bree said while they were walking towards the door leaving Lynette on the table.

"Lynette, you coming?" Susan stopped to ask.

"Nope. I'm staying. Sorry cause it seems that Nix is a little busy and it may take some time before she comes down to help her mother. So maybe I'll help clean up here a little." Lynette replied walking towards Bree and Susan.

"Oh, okay. Well, Bye." Susan said exiting Bree's house.

As Bree closed the door, Lynette pinned her to the door and started kissing her. Bree kissed back pulling Lynette closer. "You have no idea how long I have waited to do that." Lynette whispered in Bree's ear giving a tingle in her spine. Lynette started giving Bree light kisses down her neck. Bree, knowing where this leads to said; "Honey, you know I love you and all but we can't do this here." Lynette raised an eyebrow at Bree wondering where she's driving at and almost walked out of the house but Bree suddenly said; "Bedroom" With that, Bree took Lynette's hand and almost dragging her up the stairs; rushing. When they entered the room, Bree closed the door and slammed her lips on Lynette's. Lynette pushed Bree until they fell in the bed with Lynette on top of Bree. The two of them just giggled. "I love you, so much." Lynette said staring down at Bree. "I love you too." Bree said and she kissed Lynette back. "Hmm, Bree…" Lynette just said while Bree was kissing Lynette to reach her core. But as Bree was about to remove all of Lynette's clothing, Lynette stopped Bree; "Bree, baby, stop."

"What? Why? Too Fast?"

"No, it's just; I think I owe you something." Lynette tried to slide past Bree, opened the door and walked out. Bree was left in room with a questioning look; Lynette popped her head in the room and just said. "Wait there. I promise you won't be disappointed." With that, she left. It seemed to Bree that she was gone forever until Lynette came back with a chair in her hands. Lynette placed the chair in the middle of the room and locked the door. "Uhm, Lynette, what is that for?" Bree asked pointing at the chair. "Why don't you sit down and see for yourself." Lynette replied then Bree saw Lynette's eye dark with lust and desire. So, Bree complied and sat on the chair that Lynette brought in. When Bree was finally settled in the chair, Lynette started to walk towards Bree undoing the buttons of her shirt. Lynette discarded her top, threw it somewhere, and then sat on top of Bree's lap facing her. When Lynette had settled in Bree's lap, and stared at her adoring green eyes. Then, Lynette started to grind herself at Bree while removing Bree's clothes. Bree tried to stifle a moan. When Bree couldn't take it anymore, she slammed her lips on to Lynette's. Lynette on the other hand slipped a hand into Bree's folds. She started with slow strokes. Bree held Lynette close so that she could apply more pressure on her. Then all of a sudden, Lynette stopped, Bree moaned in disappointment but suddenly felt good again because she noticed that Lynette was eating her out. Bree tried to hold on to the chair to keep her from falling. Lynette on the other hand ate Bree as if her life depended on it. Then Bree was close to climax so she was trying to control her screams but Lynette said; "Come on baby. Don't resist it. I know you want to scream your heart out. So, scream!" With that Lynette applied more pressure on Bree's clit. "Oh God! Please Lynette! FASTER! FASTER! YEES!!" and with that, Bree screamed and had an orgasm as if she had died and gone to heaven. When Bree had finally caught her breath, she took Lynette in her arms and took her to the bed.

"Honey, what are you doing?" Lynette asked.

"I'm returning the favor silly." Bree replied giggling. Then she snaked a hand in Lynette's pants, without Lynette noticing, all of her clothing was discarded. Later, Lynette realized that her folds were being stroked by Bree and that she was inserting 3 fingers at the same time. "Oh God, Bree!" With that, Lynette came and bit into Bree's right shoulder giving her a mark. When both women had finally caught their breath from their previous activity, they both changed; tried to look decent and headed downstairs.

**Chapter 5:**

As Lynette and Bree went downstairs, Bree noticed that the place was spic and span. Everything was in order.

"Nix?" Bree called.

"Mom?" Nix went out of the kitchen wiping her hands with a wash cloth. "Why? What's wrong?" Nix asked her mother.

"Oh, nothing's wrong. Wow, you've kept your promise. You really cleaned up. Nice." Bree replied.

"Wow Nix, your mom was not joking when she said you really did house work." Lynette said. Nix was supposed to ask Mrs. Scavo if she thinks her mother was a liar; Nix was ready to put up a fight and readied her fist until Lynette took a giggling Bree into a loving embrace. The giggling Bree was supposed to kiss Lynette until Nix cleared her throat to remind the two love birds that she was still present. Lynette released Bree from their loving embrace and said; "Since Nix had done the cleaning and everything. I think, I should go and check the boys." With that Lynette walked to the door and left. Nix on the other hand gave her mother a mischievous smile. "What?" Bree asked.

"Oh nothing mother, it's just; _Oh God, Please Lynette! FASTER! FASTER! YEES!_" Nix mimicked her mother's voice hours ago. Bree was shocked at her daughter. She didn't know what to do. Nix just smiled and headed to the kitchen to return the wash cloth that she was holding. Bree stormed in the kitchen and said; "Nix, I can explain –" But before Bree could continue, Nix cut her mom and said, "Mom, stop. Don't worry, I wont tell anyone. I'm just happy that you're happy with Mrs. Scavo; and I promise to keep this from Andrew and Daniel if that will make you happy."

Bree just smiled and said, "Thanks Nix. But I was just wondering; why didn't you freak out when you knew that Lynette and I are sleeping with each other and that I was sleeping with another woman?"

"Well mom, the fact that I also sleep with women is not new to me. I'm just happy because I know where most of my traits came from and I'm not freaked out that you are sleeping with a person within our area because I'm telling you mom, you're not the only one." Nix replied with a smirk.

"Oh, okay. Thank you Nix and please, don't tell anyone about this. Let's keep this our little secret." Bree told Nix with a wink.

"Sure mom, anything for –" Nix suddenly stopped and noticed a bite mark on her mother's shoulder. "Wow mom, who knew you, also wanted it rough. " Nix said laughing.

"Well, at least you know where you get that from." Bree replied laughing.

After a while the two of them went to the living room for some mother-daughter bonding until they had fallen asleep because of exhaustion.


End file.
